Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a stacked semiconductor device, a system including a stacked semiconductor device and a method of transferring signals in a stacked semiconductor device.
Multiple circuits are integrated in a limited area for high capacity, miniaturization of circuitry, high operation speed, etc. For example, memory capacity and the speed of main memory are increased by increasing speed of hardware and/or increasing complexity of software. A plurality of semiconductor dies may be stacked in a package of a memory chip to increase the memory capacity within the same area. Many through-silicon vias may be used to implement high-bandwidth signal transfer in the stacked structure. A large number of through-silicon vias in the semiconductor dies, however, may increase chip size.